Filters are known that are made from open pore and permeable or semi permeable solid materials which are made from a plastic granulate through sintering. Open pore means that the filter has open pores, this means cavities that are connected with one another and with an environment. The filters are thus permeable for liquids and/or gases and impermeable for solids starting with a particular particle size or semi permeable, this means for example permeable for gases and impermeable for liquids, permeable for one liquid and impermeable for another liquid and/or permeable for a solvent and impermeable for a material dissolved in the solvent.